charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Dalvos
Working with a demonic woman known as Nanta, Dalvos was a demon that assumed the identity of a mortal known as Rod Dalvos. Because the demon assumed the identity of Rod when he was a baby, he was only referred to as Dalvos. Dalvos was not the evil being's true name but he was only referred to as Dalvos by Nanta. Quick Facts Name: Dalvos Species: Demon Gender: Male Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: White Portrayed By: Sean McDermott Switched at Birth Hoping to infiltrate the human world by placing demons in high level careers and societal positions, Nanta and her cohorts found a family, the Dalvoses, owners of a high ranking business and when two members of the family gave birth to a boy known as Rod, Nanta stole the baby and replaced it with a demonic child that eventually would grow up to become a powerful player in family ultimately giving the demon world position in society allowing them to spread their evil. The demonic boy became to be known as Dalvos and over thirty years later in 2006 a plan was put into to action for him to acquire the company from his cousin, Grant Pelham. Working with Nanta While growing up with the Dalvos Family, Nanta kept tabs on the demon ensuring evil manifested within him throughout his childhood and adolescence. In adulthood, the two joined forces where Dalvos became a high ranking partner in the Family's business and then devised a plot to kill the company's chief executive officer, Grant, in order to take the position over and publicize the company. Billie Goes to Dalvos Thinking that Dalvos could help her find her sister and not knowing that he was a Demon, Billie Jenkins went to Dalvos and asked him for his help but he informed her that he wasn't sure how he could help her and when she told him she was trying to find any connections, Grant stormed into the office and told Dalvos that the company was to remain private and that his father left him to be chairman of the company meaning the business would remain private. When Dalvos told Grant they would talk later, Grant told him there was nothing to talk about and that if he made a powerplay for the company, he would crush Dalvos. : Dalvos informed Billie that Grant's father just died and that he was under a great deal of pressure but Billie left. Nanta then appeared and revealed that he knew Billie was a witch. Nanta told him that she would handle Billie because Dalvos was just about to take over one of America's most powerful companies. Framing Helen and Carl Jenkins After Billie Jenkins accidentally transformed her parents Helen and Carl Jenkins into assassins with her power of Projection, Dalvos enlisted the help of the married couple, hiring them to pose as journalists at the conference in which the CEO of the company was planning to announce he was keeping the company in the family, where the two would assassinate him before he announced the news. : Dalvos had a back up plan in case intervention of the attempt occurred where he would kill the owner of the company and it would appear it was the Jenkins. Discovered by the Charmed Ones The Charmed Ones and Billie scried for Dalvos and found him at the conference held by Grant. Piper, Paige and Billie went to the conference where they saw Billie's parents. As Grant was preparing to inform the public that the company would remain private, Helen and Carl took a shot at Grant but Piper froze the room with her Freezing power and Paige grabbed the bullet from mid-air. : Nanta appeared and Dalvos, who pretended to be frozen got up and fired his gun at Grant, killing him, making it appear that the Jenkins were responsible. The room unfroze and everyone began to panic. : Dalvos then created a story telling news reporters the Jenkins family came to him seeking help to locate Christy Jenkins, who had been missing for fifteen years. He said that he told them he could not help them and that they were upset about it, leaving it to the assumption this caused them to be angry enough to kill Grant. Piper Glamours into Dalvos In order to clear the Jenkins', Piper Halliwell glamoured into Dalvos and appeared before news reporters on live television to inform the public that the company would remain in the family, private, rather then going public, which ruined Nanta's plan. Dalvos is Destroyed Nanta learned what had happened and appear to Dalvos in his office where she informed him their plan was ruined. She conjured a gun and shot Dalvos making it appear as if he killed himself. Nanta then vanished. Category: Charmed Universe Category: Upper-Level Evil Beings Category: Vanquished by Evil Category: Season 8